The Hn Wars
by Sagi-chan
Summary: Hn. Just who does this word belong to, Heero or Hiei? Well, we're about to find out. YYH GW crossover [one shot]


These characters do not belong to me. That's all I have to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho and Gundam Wing. Oh god, she's at it again. Damn the plot bunnies! Damn them all to hell and back! I'm supposed to be working on "Strangers" not thinking about the results of a Heero/Hiei 'hn' contest. *sighs* Oh well, best to just get this over with.  
  
  
  
Hn. Just who does this word belong to? Well, we're about to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
==============================  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei blinked as he stepped through the portal that separated the Makai from the Ningenkai. He was quite sure that nothing was the same as he remembered. True he hadn't actually been *in* the Ningenkai for what seemed like five hundred years, but it couldn't actually be that long could it?  
  
  
  
Youko Kurama stepped out after him and Yusuke Urameshi after him. They both stopped and stared, just as Hiei was doing.  
  
  
  
"When that toddler said things had changed in the last five hundred years, I didn't think he meant that they had changed this much!" Yusuke complained, taking in the fact that even though they were in a forest, it smelled only of machines and burning fuel.  
  
  
  
Youko Kurama looked around, his delicate nose twitching slightly. The kitsune suddenly stiffened before he changed aspects into that of his human form, the red-headed Shuuichi. "Someone's coming," he explained shortly.  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you Hee-chan," a cheerful yet annoying voice said in a protesting way. "I saw something freaky just jump out of the air!"  
  
  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
  
Hiei bristled. That was *his* word!  
  
  
  
Two figures stepped into the clearing that the three demons were standing in. They were both boys, human by their smell. One of the boys had short black hair and narrowed blue eyes. The other had long hair, even longer than Kurama's, which was tied back in a braid and what looked to be purple eyes. The long haired one was poking his companion.  
  
  
  
"See!" He said, using one hand to poke and the other to point. "I told you I saw something!"  
  
  
  
"Hn." Came the response that caused Hiei's hair to part into two spikes and his skin to tint green.  
  
  
  
"Hn!" He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
  
  
Yusuke and Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
"He stole Hiei's word!" The Toushin whispered, "we'd better get back to the Makai before the little three-eyes decides to slaughter somebody!"  
  
  
  
"Hiei's word?!" The long haired boy demanded, stamping his foot. "That's Hee-chan's word!"  
  
  
  
"Hn!"  
  
  
  
"HN!"  
  
  
  
Kurama, Yusuke and the long haired boy all sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't be so vulgar Hiei!" Kurama scolded, bopping the Jaganshi on the head with a rose. "Honestly, why did you have to call him a-"  
  
  
  
At the same time, the long haired boy was reprimanding his companion. "Heero! You're not allowed to insult people you don't know! What if they knew you just told them to-"  
  
  
  
Slowly, the group of boys turned to each other. Well, Hiei and Heero were still having their "hn" fest.  
  
  
  
"You can understand what he's saying?" They all questioned at the same time. "Yep." They answered. Then they all burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
"HN!" Hiei shouted.  
  
  
  
"HN!" Heero retorted.  
  
  
  
"I'm Duo," the boy introduced himself. "Gundam Pilot extraordinaire."  
  
  
  
"Yusuke, Toushin is my title."  
  
  
  
"I'm Kurama, Yomi's heir."  
  
  
  
Naturally, neither side had no clue what the other was talking about, but that was alright. The three boys settled down to watch the slowly escalating war between demon and human. Naturally, the war went on for nearly a week.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know Hiei knew so many insults." Yusuke yawned.  
  
  
  
"He has been around for over a thousand years." Kurama sighed.  
  
  
  
Duo just continued sleeping.  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Yusuke finally exploded. "That's it! Heero can have 'Hn' in the Ningenkai. Hiei's, in the Makai it's yours." With that, he dragged Mukuro's heir by the scruff of his neck and pulled the protesting demon back into the demon world.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to kill Koenma," Yusuke moaned once they were back in the Realm of demons and apparitions. "Why in the world did he send us to the Ningenkai anyway?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=======================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that, dear readers, will forever remain a mystery. Because we all know that Koenma never reveals why he does the random things he does. Besides the fact that I had no idea how to just end this thing already. *sighs* I'm going to go write some other stuff now, and maybe the plot bunnies will leave me alone long enough to finish it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
